bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bionicle Mafia 0: Training and Experiments/0.3: Live Free or Go Cult
Roles Pro-Town Villager X13 - Can vote in the day for one person. That's it for the Villager. Weak, yet crucial. Detective X1 - Can investigate a player each round, and find out their role. He also makes the suspect lists, so if he dies, there can be no more. Try and keep him alive. Anti-Town Cult Leader X1 - Each night, if he doesn't have a Cultist, he converts one player into one. If he has one, the Cultist will kill a player each night. Cultist X2 - Converted by the Cult Leader, his life is dependent on the Cult Leader. If the Leader dies, so does the Cultist, so he has good reason to help him. Kills a player each night. Due to village expansion, there are two to start with. But when one dies, there can only be one. Or none. Player List Introduction Somewhere, I don't really know where, was the Necronomicon. And inside, was a Skakdi, armour pitch black (except his face and part of his feet). He had been trapped there since a group of Matoran, including a Necromancer, had gone to his Seaside Mansion and trapped him. However, since he first found out about the Mafia, he had been watching. He had been particularly intrigued by the Staff of Unlimited Power that the Hosts had used. At first, he couldn't join them, as it would have been stupid to enter himself. However, he had managed to mind control some Matoran, who he sent in in his place. Despite being stuck in the Necronomicon, he had still been able to control his henchmen, just with more effort. Eventually, he had finished his creation, and he used it to free himself. He then teleported the book as far away as possible. He wanted to test his powers, and so he found an obscure village. In a random village nowhere particular, there were 10 Matoran. Most of them had grown used to death, and most of them had died more than once. They were happy that they weren't being murdered for once. But a few of them were sure they saw a dark figure in the distance occasionally recently, who would quickly disappear when seen. One day, they were all in an inn, minus one of them, when said one of them came bursting in. He started shouting about a note and free donuts. They all went to see, though some suspiciously, as they remembered Metru-Le. (Intro Part 2 to come) INTRODUCTION PART 2 All the Matoran, tall and small, made their way to the centre of the Village. They were all wary, Zakaro especially, since he had created Metru-Le. When they got to the village square, they were surprised to see that their number had almost doubled since they left the Inn. Also to their surprise, there were actually Donuts by the letter. The note said: "Welcome, one and all. I go by many names, but you can call me ShadowVezon. You all know who I am. Luckily for you, I'm not ripping off Zakaro's game. All of you are here to play my simple game. Matoran, VS Cult. Some of you'll remember that name. But you'll find some twists here. The Cult will find out who they are. I'll be seeing you all soon. Toodles. Most of the Villagers just blinked, but one or two caught a glimpse of a Black Armoured Skakdi merrily dissapearing into thick, foggy thin air. The Villagers then decided that since they had until Night before the death began, they could at least eat some Donuts first. They then turned, and found the bag gone. In it's place was a note, that said "I O U One Bag of Donuts. Too bad." That made them cross. So they returned to the Inn and had some drinks. ShadowVezon appeared on a hilltop, overlooking the Village. He was holding a laptop, which had the Bionicle Mafia Wiki open, and a bag of Donuts, of which he was eating. He looked down at the Villagers returning to their houses after their drink, and smirked. Soon, the massacre would begin. First, he had to get his Agent to contact the Cultists. Scenes Night 1 Voltex was walking through the dark streets of the village, trying to get home before anything happened. He wasn't too worried though, as he had helped out a bit, and so felt sure he would be fine. Then he was jumped by a Cultist brandising a sword. Voltex, surprisingly enough, managed to fight him off quite well, until he got hit by an slash and was downed. Nobody heard his screams. Besides the Cultist, but he didn't care. The Detective walked along the street, the identity of one of the players in his mind. Then he came across Voltex's decapitated, blackened body. This, naturally, frightened him, so he ran off to tell the others, screaming all the way. The Villagers all went to the corpse of Voltex, and found a note pinned to his body. Suspect List for Voltex's Death MaliceGhost - His name is naturally evil sounding, and everyone suspects people with evil sounding names. And when you think they're innocent because of that, they turn out to be evil anyway. Norik - With powers, he might have been able to burn Voltex. He didn't have a sword though, to my knowledge. Pulsate - Explosives can char bodies, I guess. They can also easily kill people. Blade - His old name is related to swords. Swords kill. In seriousness though, he is rather devious. The Villagers then went off to pick one or more people to lynch, and possibly actually kill the right person. Day 1 Lynching Norik was brought out to be lynched. The overwhelming majority wanted him lynched, and the only other people with more than one vote were Null, and the Cult as a whole, which would never work anyway. It was a chilly day in the Village, a cold wind blew, and many of the Matoran had multiple layers of clothing on to keep warm. It was so cold, many Matoran felt chilled to the bone. Norik had brought out a cushion for some reason, nobody really knew why. Maybe he wanted to go to sleep before he died. He never got the chance, however, as ShadowVezon, looking different from usual, almost looking regenerated, stormed through the town square, holding Tex's dead body, which had been fished out of a snowstorm. A few Matoran couldn't help but think of the word "Humbug" when they saw him, as he was wearing a thick black cloak and top hat, and he almost looked like he had grey hair. As he rushed through the crowd, he realized he was meant to be killing Norik that day, and so he hastily created a wooden block under his head, and a blade above. Sssssthump. His head rolled away, falling into a basket. The mob, at least, was placated. Especially since they knew that he was a Cultist. And with that, ShadowVezon was gone, taking Tex's body with him. Norik, Cultist, Lynched 'Night 2: Night of the Living Maids' It was a cold and dark night. Tex's blizzard has left it's mark. Hats had started to be given out, to the good, the bad,and yes, the ugly. Everyone was wrapping up in more and more clothes, and you could be mistaken for thinking it was Christmas Eve, with the layer of snow that was forming. Norik had also somehow become a French Maid, despite being dead. The Dapper Man had tried to get Norik to turn the entire Cult into French Maids, but Norik had appeared upside down in a christmas tree after, with no recollection of how he got there. Canis Lycaon was trying to get home quickly, so he wouldn't get stuck in the snow. He walked past a snowman, and stopped to rest. Then the snowman jumped out and stabbed him, miraculously (for him) killing him instantly. Canis was found, hidden inside a Snow Wolf. Evidently, the Cultist had watched The Snowman and The Snow Dog. Canis Lycaon, Villager Killed by Cult Suspect List: The Dapper Man: Seen covered in snow just after the murder. Man of Miracles: You know the drill, Miracles. Also, his old name was Constructman, which could relate to building Snowmen. -JL-: Was given a knife that night. Protalgif: You know, obviously evil, possessed, etc. Category:Game Category:Third Age